Je T'aime
by slytherin queen15
Summary: A draco malfoy and hermione granger fan fic with a happy ending? Please R&R this is my first shot at this!


His hands worked their way down to her tiny waist as her arms wrapped around his neck while there lips join in the sweetest union. Her fingers twisted round his silvery blonde hair while he pulled her closer. They felt the heat radiating from each other's bodies, sparks of electricity flying everywhere. A stunned silence fell around them as onlookers watched in awe and shock. This unlikely couple joining together in love. A love that people could say is forbidden. A love so strong they could not resist but show it to each other.

"Get your hands off her!" shouted an angry voice. The first person to utter a word, but not in happiness in anger and disbelief.

"Harry you don't understand. I-I love-e him" answered back Hermione.

"And I love her," Draco added confidently as shouts of abuse from fellow Slytherins came flying at him.

"Hermione are you insane! Harry asked her once again raising his voice to a dangerous level "That's Draco Malfoy who has his hands wrapped around your waist. The boy who has tormented you for years! And you're asking me to believe that you love him?" Harry growled angrily as he marched towards her.

"That will be enough." The calm but firm voice of the headmaster interrupted from the staff table "Everyone, dinner has now ended, would you kindly make your way to your dormitories or common room's," said Dumbledore before anything that involved magic could occur.

Hermione and Draco turned quickly from the mass of students who were now slowly but surely making their way towards the exit of the grand hall where they had made this union. Harry however, was not going to let her walk away without giving him a rational answer. He pushed his way through the crowd with Ron and Ginny trailing after him. Telling him to stop and calm down. But Harry wasn't going to let this happen, he needed her to tell him why Draco and not him.

"Draco where do we go?" said Hermione's fragile voice. "I have no idea, I know what Harry is like, and I know he is really mad and you do not want to see what he can do when he's like this. Draco I don't want you to get hurt" As she let a tiny tear roll down her cheek, she had put down her tough exterior, to show true worry for him. He couldn't help but notice the way her deep brown eyes were filling with fear and he did not know what else to do but hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright as she cried into his shoulder.

"Can Harry get in your room at the head's quarters?" he asked. He knew he possibly could, as Harry and Hermione were head boy and girl.

"No I wouldn't tell him my password, we can go there c'mon," Hermione was only wishing in her head that he wasn't already there waiting for her to return to the common room. She couldn't help but run in urgency to escape to some place safe whilst drying her eyes on the back of her sleeve, her other hand was currently in Draco's tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

"Cherry drops," she stated giving the password to the portrait covering the entrance to the heads common room. Knowing that Harry could be in the common room already she held her breath but only to release it again moments later when the common room was found to be empty.

"Thank god Potter isn't in here, I was honestly beginning to worry about that," said Draco quietly as thought not wanting to admit that he was in fact terrified of what the boy who lived would possibly do to him if he got his hands on him.

"I know, we really risked that, but he doesn't' know how to get into my room," She said as she knocked on her wooden door three times. She collapsed on her bed in the center of a large room before standing up again and taking her robe off. She untied her curly brown hair not releasing Draco watching each movement she performed so gently, she was so angel like.

"God your beautiful Hermione," Draco let slip before covering his mouth with a hand but already a shade of pink could be seen oh his pale white skin.

"Why thank you mister Malfoy!" turning her cheeks a very rosy pink," not to shabby yourself!" sticking out her tongue cheekily.

She moved closer to him and kissed him with her warm lips, then hugging him with her eyes twinkling, as though she had been saved from death itself, by the man now in her arms.

They lay together quietly on her bed feeling that a single word would ruin this moment. Their hands entwined together along with their legs tangled up. Her head resting upon his chest. She had fallen asleep and although Draco was tired himself he could not bear to look away, he was lost in her beauty and could not stop stroking her hair away from her eyes. His eyes started to drop and finally they did, no one noticing the big smiles on their faces as they slept side by side.

Hermione knew this glorious moment was going to end all too soon knowing that Harry was going to be here before long but she held on to it as long as she could. She didn't want to wake Draco, so she got up ever so quietly, crossed her room to the door and slipped into the common room her and Harry shared. Little did she know Harry was already there waiting for her.

"Hermione what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked before she even noticed him on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Harry look I'm sorry but we love each other. He's not as bad as you think please you need to understand how I feel"

"Hermione I can't! I hate the guy! Actually hate him; I can't watch you make such a huge mistake! He is going to hurt you in the end you've got to know this in your heart!"

"Harry I trust him, don't you get it! I wouldn't have bothered to try things with him if I though he was just going to use me!" she was slowly becoming wound up over the situation.

"Potter can't you just leave it." Draco's voice drifted over to them from Hermione's door "I mean it's not up to you is it? It's up to Hermione and me. I mean it would be a different story if you were like in love with her or something" he added a little snort to the end of this statement. Harry just looked at him with his furious emerald eyes, like what he just said was the truth.

"By god Potter you do!" said a stunned Draco looking at the boy with raven hair with a shocked expression on his usually expressionless face. Hermione too was looking at Harry shocked and confused. This can't be true she thought to herself, I mean he's my best friend, and I love his enemy, Draco.

"Draco could you go back in there please I need to talk to Harry... alone." Draco couldn't resist those pleading eyes, he wasn't sure if he could trust Potter on his own with Hermione but she had asked so he could not resist.

"Ok," he pecked her on the cheek and walked to her room with Harry's eyes following him as if he wished he could kill him there and then.

"Harry I-I'm sorry. I just can't help it. If I could I would but I just," she paused to stop herself from crying, "I just love him"

"Hermione what he said about me it's, its kind of true." Harry couldn't look at her knowing she was upset, "I don't think I'll ever understand. But please tell me how? Why? When? I think it would rip me apart if I didn't know," this was said with a lump in his throat, knowing that he was going to look up to this girl who he thought was radiant, this girl he has so much care for, this girl he could never have.

He looked up to see the tears in her hazelnut eyes; the sadness in what would be her smile, the lump in her throat and the worried look upon her face.

"Well me and Draco, you know we had that detention together for two weeks because we started fighting in potions. Well we had to work together you know as you do usually and we actually started getting along, and talking but we started to fall for each other and on the last night we," she paused to hold back tears," We kissed and we knew we couldn't just leave it and today he said to me he wanted to prove that he was serious as I wasn't sure about him, and well he kissed me in the grand hall in front of everyone. Harry I'm sorry, really I am,"

"No Hermione, I'm sorry I never noticed, I'm sorry that I've fallen for you, I'm sorry that I don't think I can be around you"

He stood up and walked to his room, after looking only once into those hazelnut eyes feeling love, anger and hate.

Hermione sat still with tears flowing down her cheeks letting it out before she returns to Draco.

"I'm Hermione Granger get a grip," she muttered to herself trying to get a grip. She approached her door and went straight to his arms and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go, she couldn't help the tears flowing out, and she couldn't help but pull him closer.

Draco held her with his love, he held her to make her feel safe. He couldn't help but smell the wonderful scent of her hair as he stroked it soothingly. He gently kissed her neck giving her this sense of security and she could not help put look up and kiss him with her warm lips. He moved his hands to her waist while they kissed passionately with the truest love.

"Draco what are you going to do about your dad?" Hermione said as she broke up their kiss.

"I quite frankly don't know, I think I'll know when it happens. What are you going to do about Potter?"

"I don't know, I don't think he wants me around him, but I can't be with you at the Slytherin table for our meals"

"I don't think I can even be there, I'm going to get hell from them for going out with a Griffindor. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones to tell my father,"

"I hope not, at least it's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. I think we should stay here I don't know if I can face everyone tomorrow."

"Me too but I'm going to have to face Slytherin tonight, there going to eat me alive," said Draco letting out a frustrated sigh.

He watched as Hermione frowned. He could tell that she was deep in thought just by her eyes. He could see from them she was racking her brain.

"Well you know, you," she paused," you could stay here? I mean they'd be no you know,"

She didn't need to ask for an answer she knew it already herself by his smile. Yes.

As the night went on they learnt so much about each other, they slept, they cried (well Hermione), and kissed sweetly. As the moon shone bright above the castle the two lovers slowly grew tired and slipped of into a world of dreams in each other's arms.

Draco was the first to wake in the morning sunlight, but wouldn't dare move just incase it would wake up Hermione. He could not help but watch as the sun hit her hair and made it look golden and untouchable. The way her noise twitched when her hair tickled it lightly. He could not help but just hold her to make himself feel secure. He loved everything about her but the penalty for this he did not know nor care.

"I'd do anything for you, face death itself and the pain of it," he whispered in her ear as if it was a sweet tune that just had to be sung.

"I'm sure I would do the same if I was in that position," mumbled Hermione waking from her slumber.

"Geez Granger I thought you were sleeping!" exclaimed a surprised Draco

"Sorry I haven't been, I just wanted to stay here like this," she said as she sat up giggling.

"Draco I want to get out of Hogwarts, I want to see the world and do what I want to do with no rules dragging me back," she said with that dreamy look in her eye as if she was imagining it there and then.

"Well let's go?" he said quizzically.

She thought for a few seconds, a small war taking place in her head weighing up the consequences of doing something so selfish. This war ended almost instantly when she caught sight of those piercing gray eyes staring back at her intently. "Really! Oh, Draco this is fantastic. I'm glad it's with you," she said as her dazzling orbs lit up as if there was a fireworks display.

They left. Traveled the world. Going through everything together with no one else keeping them back, no bother and no penalty... for now.

It had been two years since the lovers left and headed round the world. Their trip was to come to an end as soon as they left the beautiful city of Paris.

"Hermione, this view it's almost as beautiful as you," he said looking from the top of the Eiffel Tower. She hadn't changed, her eyes still lit up there strange but beautiful way and her cheeks grew red still with the slightest compliment a bit like now.

They were in Paris for the celebration of the New Year and were now moving down to the large garden they had just viewed from heights from the top of the Eiffel Tower. The stars were twinkling brightly around the moonlit sky that seemed to be the only light.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. Happy New Year," the crowd chanted as they turned to the one they loved and kissed them. Draco and Hermione felt like they were the center of the world and not anyone could change it.

"Je t'aime" Draco whispered into her ear softly and sweetly like the most gentle breeze that could grace your skin.

Hermione taken away by the scene of love around her, was lost in the awe of the flashing tower behind her and the 'I love you' which was just spoken softly in her ear in the most romantic language in the world. .

"Hermione look at me. I think I've found my perfect moment for this," as he said this he slowly knelt down onto one knee staring into her hazelnut eyes with the stars reflected most gracefully in their warm color " Hermione Granger would you marry me?" presenting her with a dark green box containing a silver ring holding the most amazing emerald green stones elegantly placed on top of they shining silver.

"Yes!" she screamed happily without a thought pulling him up from his nervous position on the luscious green grass and into her awaiting arms. She placed her warm soft lips against his and let their love flow between them. Once breaking away he just stared at her soaking up her outrageous beauty and smiled.

The lovers spent the night out on the luscious green grass talking about the wedding to take place. The vow of everlasting love that would be unbreakable and untouchable. They knew the time to return to Britain was now to tell everyone about there love which mattered only to them.

"Draco I think we should send out invitations but not tell what it's for. Meaning we could save the drama for after we're officially married," she said visualizing their wedding out in there green garden," what do you think?" she asked while snapping out of her dream.

"That's a great idea, how about it is a housewarming and to get them to dress up that we will be having a ball in the ballroom?" he replied smiling, yes, smiling not smirking.

"Excellent it is settled," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and letting her dreams flow through to him.

_Hermione Granger is inviting you,_

_Harry Potter_

_To my Housing Warming Party _

_On the 18th October,_

_We will Celebrate By a Meal and_

_A ball in the Ballroom,_

_Please dress formally_

_You will enter by Floo through the Fireplace._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco Malfoy is inviting you,_

_Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy_

_To my Housing Warming Party _

_On the 18th October,_

_We will Celebrate By a Meal and_

_A ball in the Ballroom,_

_Please dress formally_

_You will enter by Floo through the Fireplace._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the big day and nerves were flying everywhere as the couple prepared for this day ahead, no doubt to be dramatic.

"DRACO! DRACO!" shouted Hermione from the other side of the house.

"WHAT?" he shouted trying to keep calm. This had been going on all morning.

"People are arriving out of your fireplace," she said as they met half way down their long corridor, "well hurry up and meet and greet I have a wedding dress to get on!"

He just smiled as she half walked half ran to her room.

Once she had got to her room she put of a silver corset, of course with the help of magic and her maid, she walked over to her three way mirror were her dark green silk dress with black lace lining. As she slipped the smooth dress carefully over her head she burst into a smile, which lead into tears of joy. She looked at herself in every angle she could shocked in how beautiful she looked. Her maid came in and started to put her hair up. She was ever so delicate with it; as if she pulled to hard her hair would fall out. She placed it up beautifully and for a finally touch she picked up three ribbons, green, silver and black. She tied them round her hair with just a bow to keep them together.

"Hermione, it's time," said the maid.

She took one last look in the mirror and picked her black roses and headed for the stairs as her silk dress followed trailing along the ground.

As she looked along the corridor she saw Draco waiting for her at the top of the stairs, he was awe struck. She was so beautiful and fragile looking. Her dress hugged her curves which made her look more radiant. He was speechless. He watched a huge grin creep upon her face which made his smile. Ready for what was going to happen.

"Let the drama begin," she took a deep breath," Open the doors and let both sets of guests into the foyer," she instructed to the doormen. She was biting her lip knowing that today was going to be stressful.

As the crowds met there was muttering of what's going on. Looks of evil giving from each sets of guests.

"Today, you are not here for a housewarming," said Draco as everyone turned to him as he spoke," you have infact been fooled into coming to a wedding,"

Silence. Everyone was speechless. Everyone was looking at each other for an answer. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak.

"I knew you left school with that mudblood Draco but I didn't think it was out of love, I thought it was a trick. I THOUGHT IT WAS A PRESENT FOR THE DARK LORD. ONE OF THE GOLDEN TRIO FOR HIM TO PLAY WITH!" shouted Lucius finally breaking silence, as pulled out his wand and pushed it into Draco's throat.

"Well, you were wrong. YOU WERE WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING. MUDBLOOD'S ARE NOT FILTH, THERE MORE THAN YOU EVER HAVE OR WILL BE! SO LET ME FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE MAKE MY OWN CHOICE!" Draco released without a breath, as he towered over his father making him lower his wand.

"You go through with this Draco you'll regret it. THE DARK LORD IS HERE!" screamed Lucius as Voldemort himself revealed himself. His dark silk lined cloak slide down his body, his snake like eyes slithered round the room of gasping people until they lay rest on her. On Hermione. He smirked as she looked at him only to hear Harry.

"Get your filthy eyes off her Voldemort!"

"Why aren't you a little touchy today Mr. Potter"


End file.
